


The fabric of my heart

by piningbisexuals



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M, art teacher! Shao Fei, tailor! Tang Yi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningbisexuals/pseuds/piningbisexuals
Summary: Shao Fei is an art teacher who finally earns a publishing deal for his comic and has to attend its release party. For that, he needs a suit, and gets persuaded by his mom to go to the really fancy tailor she knows. With no surprise, everything goes south: the clerk is hot, his mom has no boundaries and Shao Fei is his awkward self...





	The fabric of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr suggested to me that Tang Yi would be a tailor if he wasn’t a gangster, and I haven’t been able to get that image out of my head so I had to write it in a fic. Someone also suggested that Shao Fei was an artist because FiFi (his strand of hair) makes him look artistic and I completely agree so thanks to my tumblr followers for basically writing the premise of this fic for me :)
> 
> You can also find all my works on tumblr @ piningbisexuals

Being an artist was difficult. Everyone and their mother knew it, but it hadn’t stopped Shao Fei from pursuing it as a career anyways.

To reassure his parents, though, Shao Fei had pursued a career in teaching art first. That allowed him to earn a living wage while also working on his art.

And now, after only a few years of teaching, he had finally showed them he was worth it.

The comic he’d been working on for a year was going to get published, the following week at that.

The editing company was organizing a big event based around the new releases they were launching that year, and Shao Fei had to attend it to introduce his comic.

It was pretty nerve-wracking and exciting, but that also meant getting a suit for the event.

For Shao Fei, who wasn’t a very rich guy, that meant going to the local store and buying the first black suit he saw, but apparently his mom had decided otherwise.

“Fei, you’ve earned quite a big check from this deal! You should spend it on a good suit!” she had scoffed, “We will go to this beautiful tailor a few streets from our home!”

 

 

And, as it was imposed on him, Shao Fei saw himself getting dragged to that store by an annoyed mom and an apologetic dad.

The store was definitely too fancy for him. Like the ‘we sell only to people making 6 figures a year’ kind of store, which was definitely not Shao Fei’s case.

They were multiple clerks in the store, all occupied by fancy clients, except for one, who greeted them with an easy smile.

“Welcome. How can I help you?”

“Oh, well, you see, my son’s book is getting published next week, and we need a beautiful suit for the launch party!” announced his mom.

Shao Fei felt his cheeks burn. Not only was his mom using him to brag, but she also knew very well that he wasn’t publishing a book, but a comic.

The very attractive clerk in front of whom he’d just been embarrassed just nodded with the same smile, and asked them to follow him.

“So… which kind of fabric do you like? Plain, checked, with a pattern?”

He was talking directly to him now, probably used to controlling mothers trying to decide everything for their children.

“Uh… I don’t really care.” he answered, unable to meet his gaze more than a few seconds.

That clerk was just… very attractive. Tall, fit, and with hair styled as high as they could physically be on his head. He had a very strong face, a good bone structure, and an impeccable style.

His checkered suit was really well fitted, and he seemed to emanate a lot of confidence. Basically, he was everything Shao Fei wasn’t.

“Fei,” intervened his mom, interrupting his daydreaming. “Maybe you should wear a more original suit. You know, to fit your personality.”

She then turned to look right into the clerk’s eyes and said: “My son is gay, you know.”

“Mom!”

Shao Fei wanted to die. That wasn’t even an exaggeration, he literally wanted to cease to exist, so he didn’t have to look into that beautiful clerk’s eyes and apologize.

“Listen,” the clerk spoke to him directly, looking at him square in the eyes, and Shao Fei was almost going to faint. “Why don’t you go wait for me in a fitting room, I’ll bring you a few suits I think will fit you.”

Shao Fei couldn’t agree quicker, everything to get him away from his mother. He couldn’t even look at her at that moment.

The clerk took the three of them to the fitting area, letting his parents sit in the waiting area, quite removed from the fitting room itself, which Shao Fei was grateful for.

 

 

In this big fitting room, Shao Fei’s embarrassment started to turn to anger. How dare his mom expose his sexuality in that way? To a stranger nonetheless! A very good-looking one, at that!

A few minutes later, said good-looking clerk came back with 5 different suits.

The first one was a normal navy suit, which Shao Fei and his dad liked a lot, but his mom thought was too boring.

The second one was a satin black suit, which the clerk, Tang Yi, he learned when his mom asked his name, seemed to really appreciate. Sadly, it was still too basic for Shao Fei’s mom.

The third suit was a checkered suit with blue and green, which Shao Fei really liked on Tang Yi, but not on him. It just wasn’t his style.

The fourth suit was a velvet blue one, really beautiful to the sight, but uncomfortable to the touch.

The fifth one was a black suit with small red roses on it, which was his mom’s favorite.

Shao Fei actually liked this one, it did suit his more extravagant style, but he thought that if he had to invest that much into a suit, he should get a basic one so he could wear it many times.

He finally chose the satin one, for a simple choice with a little twist, much to his mom’s dismay.

 

 

But just when he thought it was finally over, Tang Yi announced he had to take his measurements, and suddenly Shao Fei wanted to die again.

Having a gorgeous man touching him all over in a closed space was definitely not good for his heart.

Shao Fei thought he should say something to fill the uncomfortable silence, especially after his own mom outed him publicly.

Tang Yi was measuring his calf when he finally said: “I’m sorry about my mom.”

Tang Yi looked at him with a small, mischievous smile.

“Don’t worry. My dad was just as bad when I came out.”

Shao Fei had to take a mental break for a few seconds to process that information. Came out? Uh? That meant Tang Yi was… “You’re gay?” He let out suddenly, shocked.

“Bisexual, actually.”

“Oh.”

Tang Yi was now measuring his hips, and shit, Shao Fei had very much of a crush on this guy.

The sight of him in the mirror, behind him, moving his hands to do what he did best, was incredibly hot. But now was not the time to have an unexpected boner.

“Hum… I’m publishing a comic, by the way. Not a book.” He had to say, to take his mind off the hot guy.

“Oh, that’s great.” Tang Yi replied, now measuring his shoulders.

“Yeah, I don’t know why my mom said I was writing a book. I guess she finds it more prestigious or something...” He rambled.

“Well, I don’t think so. Whether the story is in a book form or a comic, it’s still a story that you came up with. I’m assuming you drew the images as well?”

“How did you know?” exclaimed Shao Fei.

Tang Yi looked down from where he was measuring his arm to his hand. It was dirty with ink, like it always was. Shao Fei couldn’t seem to stop spilling ink on his hands, ever since he was a kid.

“Oh yeah…” he said awkwardly. “I don’t know why, I can never seem to keep my hands clean.”

_Great job at sounding sexual, Shao Fei._

“Well, you also have quite the artist look. Your hair are fun.”

Shao Fei felt himself blush. He knew Tang Yi was talking about his little strand of hair that swooped away from the rest of it.

This strand never seemed to be able to stay in place, even with gel or pomade, so Shao Fei had learned to embrace it as the years passed.

“Thank you.”

Tang Yi was now in front of him, measuring his torso. They were awfully close, and that didn’t help Shao Fei forget about his crush either, which was practically impossible.

This guy was kind, beautiful, and bisexual? How could Shao Fei resist...

“And… we’re done. Your suit will be ready in a few days.”

“Okay, do I have to pay now or next week?”

“Your parents already paid.”

“Oh my god, these liars...” He let out, feeling really stupid.

Tang Yi let a little laugh escape from his gorgeous lips. “Well, you know, even though they’re clumsy around you, they really love you and are very proud of you.”

Shao Fei suddenly felt really emotional. “I know.”

They were now out of the fitting room, and Shao Fei was marching towards his progenitors to ask them to not ruin themselves for him again, when Tang Yi spoke again.

“Hum… will you be the one who comes back in the store to get the suit?”

He suddenly seemed shy, like he just bared his whole heart in front of Shao Fei.

“No, I think it will be my parents. They live five minutes away, I live quite far from here.”

The look on Tang Yi’s face told him he fucked up. Shit. Shit. Shit! That was an invitation. Shao Fei definitely was the most clueless, dumbest, most blind person -

“Then, hum, could I have your number?”

Well, that was unexpected.

Someone as perfect as this guy wanted Shao Fei’s number? He couldn’t believe it! His heart was jumping up and down his chest, and he let out a huge grin. It didn’t matter that his nosy parents were witnessing one of the most glorious moments of his life and would certainly mock him until he died.

Nope, Tang Yi asking for his number just made it all better.

“Sure.”

He was sure he’d never been so red, but Tang yi’s ears were the same color, so that reassured him a bit. He accepted the phone that was extended to him and typed his number.

When he gave it back, Tang Yi studied it before looking back at him. “Shao Fei.”

“Hm,” he acquiesced, realizing Tang Yi hadn’t known his name before.

“Well, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Tang Yi.” 

 

Shao Fei ended up, in fact, going back to the store many times to pick up Tang Yi for various dates.


End file.
